Biosynthetic oligosaccharide samples were submitted for confirmation of their structure and generation of standard 1H- and 13C-NMR spectra for company files. The samples were exchanged repeatedly in D2O and subjected to 1H- and 13C-NMR analysis at 500 and 125.77 MHz, respectively. 1-D spectra were acquired on a Bruker AMX-500 NMR instrument at 25(C. Chemical shifts were assigned relative to acetone, and the oligosaccharide sequences, anomeric configurations, and linkages were assigned by comparison with previously published spectra of synthetic oligosaccharides of identical structure.